


Gods

by HighFunctioningSarah



Series: Jinx Anthology [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningSarah/pseuds/HighFunctioningSarah
Summary: Somewhere between realms, you share a fleeting moment atop a hill with your husband Loki.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jinx Anthology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713607
Kudos: 18





	Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-Endgame release

A soft springtime breeze wafted across the lush meadow, the green of the grass striking against the sapphire sky. Flecks of white dotted the field, tall grass topped with blooming flower buds that left a sweetness in the air. The morning dew dripped from the petals and kissed your skin, dampening your clothes. Your white silken gown grew darker, though you didn't mind.

Head resting in your lap, the god of mischief had a content smile etched across his features, the sun warming his skin. Running your fingers through his dark locks, you peered down at Loki's face with an adoring smile. Eyes flickering open, your boyfriend watched for a moment before raising his head to press his lips to yours.

Smile growing even larger as the kiss lingered, you released his hair and broke apart. Guiding his head back into your lap with a chuckle, you shook your head and continued to braid his hair. Winding the dark strands into an intricate pattern, you wrapped a cord around the end before starting on another.

"I wish we could stay here for eternity, my love," Loki muttered, gaze watching the tide as it grew.

"I know. I do too." You spoke softly, a sadness laced in your tone. "But I can't keep you here with me. It's not your time yet."

Loki turned his head with complete disregard for your braiding and sat up, gathering your hands in his own. Staring into your eyes, he held the vulnerability of a man, rather than a god. The fear of rejection was evident behind his features, the scars of his upbringing and years of torture manifesting in those turquoise hues.

"If not now, when?" He asked.

Reaching up to place a palm on his cheek, you cupped his face. The dark-haired man leaned into your touch, a look of hopelessness on his features.

"I cannot say," you replied, giving him a pleading look.

Head tilting towards the ground, a loose lock of hair fell in front of Loki's sharp features. Shaking your head again, you placed a watery peck to his lips before placing another on the corner of his mouth and trailing down to his jawline. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, you held him in a tender embrace and left a kiss on his hairline.

"I love you more than _anything_ ," you whispered into his hair. "There isn't a thing in this world that could stop me from loving you."

"(Y/n)..."

"Let me finish," you insisted, a hint of desperation clear in your voice. "The realms outside of this one still need you... All I know for certain is that it is not your time in Valhalla."

"This _feels_ like Valhalla."

A beat passed, and you abruptly leaned forward to wrap your arms around his torso. Loki stiffened at the contact, yet you gripped him fiercely, the sting of tears behind your eyes. Burying your face into his shoulders, you felt his arms across your back. Peering up at him, you rested your forehead against his and stifled your tears.

"This right here- this _is_ Valhalla. You and me, together. _Leita hón wɛn ju liða, maɪ verr."_


End file.
